Corneal molding is a non-surgical process that reshapes the cornea of the eye using special contact lenses, sometimes known as corneal molds or retainers. Conventional corneal mold/retainer contact lenses are specially prescribed for an individual to mold to the eye of the individual and are worn overnight and taken out during the day. As the eye relaxes over the course of the day, the wearer of the corneal mold/retainer contact lens must place the contact lenses back into his/her eye to re-mold the eyes. This process can be inconvenient and unpredictable, for example, if the individual has a short night (e.g., getting up early) or a long day (e.g., staying up late).